¿Qué se siente?
by Carolina Alisse Cullen
Summary: Mar se escapa del Mandalay ¿Por qué sera? ¿Qué oculta la morocha? ¿volvera o sera definitiva su partida?// basado en la tercera temporada


Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Cris Morena, RGB y Calderone, yo solo juego con ellos.

Aclaración: Esta basado en la tercera temporada. Todos los regionalismos usados son propios de los personajes, así como lo son los apodos. Es un final alterno de lo que hubiera pasado si la historia seguia de esta manera luego del capitulo ochenta.

* * *

**¿Que se siente?**

No aguantaba mas me sentía sola traicionada, usada, maltratada, mis lagrimas corrían en mis mejillas mientras que corría. ¿Hacia donde? Ni yo lo sabia, lo único que sabia era que no pensaba volver que corría para escaparme, ¿de que? De los engaños, no aguantaba mas todos me tomaban como y lo peor es que yo lo aceptaba, aceptaba que todos me trataran de idiota, aceptaba que el que creía el amor de mi vida me mintiera en mi cara, lo peor de todo era que mis amigos también apoyaban el engaño y no solo eso, también lo festejaban. Mi mejor amiga, mi confidente, mi casi hermana, mi todo era le primera en festejarlo y en ocultármelo, mi mejor amigo hacia lo mismo a pesar de no tener vista para mirarme a los ojos yo igual percibía que me estaba ocultando algo pero nunca me imagine que seria algo tan grave, me hermana había ayudado yo pensé q ella por lo menos estaba de mi lado pero esta a la vista que no, mi payasito era uno de los que mas me dolía, no porque sintiera algo por el sino porque me miraba a la cara y me mentía, mi jirafa ella había tratado de decírmelo yo se que si pero no encontraba la manera, mi tumbera ella me esquivaba constantemente, evitaba mi mirada y estar conmigo por mucho tiempo, mi bolida ella había sido malísima para mentirme, pero extrañamente yo no me di cuenta o no me quise dar cuenta, de tacho me lo esperaba iba a defender a muerte a su mejor amigo, así que no fue muy decepcionarte. ¿Quieren saber quien no me traiciono? ¿Quien me abrió los ojos?, bueno no es quien sino quienes dos personas se mantuvieron fieles a mi y extrañamente no eran quienes yo hubiese esperado, Luca, si ya se van a decir ¿¡Luca! Que tiene que ver conmigo ¿no? Bueno la verdad es que con cielo abierto últimamente me había unido mas a el, el fue el primero que cuando se entero vino a advertirme, pero yo no lo escuche, no lo escuche hasta que en esa fiesta lo vi con mis ojos y el segundo fue Jaime, mi caniche el era el único que me entendía y se entero junto conmigo. ¿Qué se siente? Me preguntan, y yo respondo se siente nada y todo a la ves, sentís un vacío enorme en el pecho, sentís ganas de morir, pero a la ves no sentís nada, sentís que no existís que no hay nada el mundo, sentís como todo se te paraliza. Sentís que el tiempo no existe, sentís que las tardes que las mañanas y que las noches se murieron, sentís que lo que creías era una mentira que viviste en una mentira. Corrí y corrí hasta quedarme sin piernas llegue a una plaza, si me dirán a una plaza 22 años al futuro cuando todo es negro y raro, si a una plaza una de esas que están en los barrios conchetos, sabia que estaba muy lejos del Mandalay, ¿como sabia eso? Porque había pasado por barrios pobres, por barrios normales y por ultimo por los conchetos, me senté en un banco y deje que mis lagrimas salieran no podía mas, si hubiese muerto ahí mismo no me hubiese importado y a ellos tampoco, se que nadie se preocupo por mi ¿Cómo lo se? Simplemente lo se, si fueron capas de clavar el puñal porque les iba a donde caía el muerto, ya se mucho tiempo con Justina, se nota ¿no? Sentí una mano tocar mi hombro, alguien sentarse alado mío y abrazarme.

—Llora frasquito, llora que hace bien…— si era Teo, como sabia que estaba ahí no lo se solamente se que permanecí abrazada y llorando con el mucho tiempo, hasta que sentí a otra persona sentarse del otro lado mío y a Teo soltarme para que esta otra persona me abrazara y escuche a Teo decirle.

—Cuídala yo ya vengo— ahí levante mi cabeza y lo vi era Pedro, no sabia como pero cuando Pedro se acercaba a mi, todo volvía a ser entero, es decir la yo que se había desarmado en pegasos de golpe volvía a ser una sola, me volvía a armar, es que con el era todo tan fácil, me dio una de sus sonrisas y yo también sonreí, nos abrazamos y me calme, ahí fue cuando Teo se volvió a sentar del otro lado mío y me abrazo una ves mas, y si ahí me preguntaran ¿Qué se siente? Yo diría se siente todo, pero para bien

— Como sabían que estaba acá— dije por fin, es que me carcomía la cabeza

— La verdad, no fue muy difícil, te conozco y sabia que ibas a estar acá— dijo Pedro canchero y yo lo mire confundida

— Cállate chamullero —le pego en la cabeza a Pedro y yo lo mire sonriente a Teo— yo mismo me encargue que te buscaran por cielo y tierra hasta que uno de nuestros aliados que esta en una misión acá cerca me dijo que te vio acá cerca y ahí es cuando te vi yo que estaba con el cuatri cerca y después llame a Pedro— dijo Teo con una sonrisa

— ¿Por qué vinieron?— dije confundida, no había nada que pudiera haber hecho que vinieran por mi, ellos no me habían puesto en peligro ni nada

— Hay, peque como se nota que no nos conoces, resulta que te queremos un poquito mucho como para dejarte sola y mas cuando estas así…

— ¿Pero… como se enteraron? — mis dudas empezaban a aclararse pero no sabia como se habían enterado de todo esto

— La maga, la llame para acosarla un ratito y escuche de fondo a esta amiga tuya rubia... teñida y a la que tiene la vos histérica que una ves dijo "voy a morir virgen" – y yo reí al recordarlo y vi como Pedro se sonrojo apenas, había sido nuestro primer beso— en fin sus gritos son tan insoportabas que escuche todo como decía lo que había pasado en la fiesta y que te habías enterado de todo y de que festejaban un mes juntos y lo del bebe y hasta pedro lo escucho que estaba en otra pieza y en fin vos sabes que sos como una hermanita para mi entonces tenia dos opciones o atacaba el Mandalay y dejaba a Pedro sin hermana y a Camilo sin hermano o iba a buscarte y me pareció mejor primero irte a buscar y después dejar a pedro y a Camilo sin hermanos— y todos reímos pero por dentro yo me sentía vacía sentía que me rompía en pedacitos pero por suerte estaban ahí pedro y Teo para mantenerme entera.

— Peque hablemos enserio, que pensabas hacer porque si nosotros no estábamos acá que ibas a hacer – dijo pedro y el Teo estaban serios

— Iba a ir a visitar a alguien— mi plan era simple iba a ir con la Mar del futuro me importaba poco y nada el lapsus temporario y toda la cosa yo iba a averiguar que iba a pasar cuando volviéramos y estaba lista para si no la encontraba ir a lo peor

— ¿Y si no la encontrabas…? – dijo Teo vacilando

— Si no la encontraba, estaba lista para… para…— no tuve que terminar la frase Pedro me atrajo a su cuerpo y me abrazo con ganas como si me fuera a escapar, Teo estaba shoqueado, se había dado cuenta de lo que yo hablaba y tenia miedo yo sabia que por dentro pensaba que hubiese pasado si ellos no me encontraban.

— Vos te venís con nosotros— dijo Teo decidido

— No yo al Mandalay no vuelvo – dije negando la cabeza y separándome apenas de Pedro

— Quien te dijo que al Mandalay, vos te venís con nosotros a cielo abierto, necesito alguien que se encargue de planear los ataques ¿estas interesada? – al terminar de decir esto yo deje de abrazar a Pedro para abrazar a Teo ¿que se siente, me preguntas? Bueno ahora se siente bien, ahora el mundo vuelve a girar no tan rápido pero gira

Ya estábamos en cielo abierto, me habían asignado una pieza entre medio de la de Teo y la de Pedro, por insistencia del primero, quería tenerme bien vigilada y asegurarse que no cometa ninguna estupidez. Teo había venido inmediatamente con unos planos, la verdad es que trabajar mantenía mi mente fuera de todo esto. Pedro había acompañado todo con café para ellos y te para mi ya que no podía consumir cafeína por mi estado, toco apenas mis hombros y me abrazo por la cintura yo solo sonreí, trabajamos toda la tarde en esos planos, mi mente y mi alma estaban divididas, mi mente estaba con Teo y Pedro y mi alma estaba completamente en el Mandalay con ellos. Cuando Teo fue a buscar mas café Pedro dio vuelta mi silla en sentido hacia el y tomo mis manos me miro a los ojos y sonrío, no hicieron falta mas palabras, solo eso me había tranquilizado completamente.

—Peque…—dijo sacándome del transe en el que estaba

— ¿Que pasa Jeti?— dije esbozando una minima sonrisa

— ¿Qué paso hoy? – yo pensé que lo sabia todo

— No sabes… como si yo pensé que Teo te habría contado todo

— Trato, no te voy a mentir pero no lo deje quería escucharlo de tu boca, quería que me cuentes, como me contas siempre que fue lo que paso

— Que nos cuentes— dijo Teo posando su mano en mi hombro— yo se que paso el producto final pero nose que paso antes no por lo menos por tu boca

— Si queres no nos cuentes— dijo Pedro agarrando fuertemente mis manos y Teo mis hombros

— No, —dije y di una pequeña pausa meditando— me va a hacer bien hablar – dije al fin

_Todo empezó mucho antes de que yo me enterara en esa fiesta, en realidad empezó un día en el que estaba haciendo unas tareas que nos había mandado Paz con Luca, yo lo veía demasiado raro, mucho para mi gusto hasta que no aguante mas que cada ves que me hablara se callara o mandara fruta como por ejemplo "mar…. Te queda muy bien el uniforme" o "Mar… queres agua" me miraba y me mentía, lo sabia. Hasta que me arte, me arte y le dije_

_—¡Basta! Luca ¡decime lo que me tenes que decir de una ves!— dije ya frustrada_

_— Yo… no… yo… no te tengo que decir nada…eh…— dudaba demasiado— va si pero… no mejor no… aunque_

_—¡Luca! ¡Podes decirme lo que me tenes que decir de una ves! ¡Me estas hartando!— grite_

_—Mar, lo único que te digo es que abras los ojos las cosas no son como vos las pensas, hay veces que quien mas te ama es quien mas te lastima y ahí otras veces que a quien mas mas es quien mas te lastima, vos mira la diferencia— dijo y hasta el día de hoy no entendía lo que me decía ..._

— Para, no entiendo si Luca sabia todo porque no te tiro la posta de una— dijo Pedro

— Hay veces que decir la verdad puede llegar a ser muy difícil Pedro, mas que nada por miedo a la reacción de la otra persona— dijo Teo muy calmado

— Tiene razón aparte el quiso decírmelo, por lo menos tubo los pantalones de querer decírmelo y de intentarlo a diferencia del resto…— suspire— bueno mejor sigo ¿si? – ellos solo asintieron

_Bueno desde que Luca me había hablado habían pasado masomenos unas dos semanas y yo había empezado a sentirme mal, pensé que podría ser por toda la tensión acumulada o por la comida del futuro, pero la verdad es que tenia mucha ansiedad y necesitaba comer mucho, pero después de comer lo vomitaba mas que nada porque sobrepasaba el limite de comida. Bueno la cuestión es que Luca se acercaba y siempre me tiraba esas indirectas de "abrí los ojos" Thiago y yo pasábamos nuestro mejor momento, estábamos muy unidos, mas que nada desde que habíamos vuelto después de reconciliarnos en el altillo de Cielo. Cada ves iba mejor yo apostaba todo a esa relación, las chicas se las veía distantes pero Jazmín se encargaba de decirme que eran todas ilusiones mías y que veía fantasmas donde no los había. Un lunes como cualquier otro me había enterado de algo que necesitaba decirle a Thiago, pero no me animaba. Hoy, jueves, Camilo me había pedido de ir a acompañarlo a un lugar y yo había aceptado, debido a su insistencia me decía que quería mostrarme algo que me iba a buscar Thiago y todos se encargaron de convencerme para ir yo me imagine que después de ese viaje podría hablar con Thiago, Jazmín me insistió demasiado en ir entonces dije que si. Salimos a las 12 pero paramos 10 veces para que yo vomite, yo le pedí a Camilo volver pero el me dijo que no era posible algo que me pareció muy raro, estábamos ya en el camino a un cuarto masomenos cuando la camioneta se rompió por suerte no estábamos muy lejos del Mandalay, Camilo me dijo que me quedara en la camioneta mientras el se iba a una estación cercana pero no le hice caso tenia demasiada ansiedad y necesitaba chocolate, entonces camine el kilómetro que me apartaba del Mandalay, cuando llegue fui a "La zamacueca" a comprar chocolate y después me fui adentro ahí fue cuando lo vi._

— Mar segura que podes seguir nosotros sabemos el final de la historia— dijo Teo demasiado preocupado por mi respiración entre cortada

— Necesito seguir, sino nunca lo voy a sacar de acá adentro…—dije después de calmarme y volver a llorar

— Esta bien seguí…

_Entre y lo primero que vi fue un cartel gigante que decía "viva el amor", pero la imagen no tenia nada que ver con mi concepto de amor, adentro estaban dos garcas comiéndose la boca, va intentando comerse la boca, porque para mi esos no eran besos, porque para un beso se necesita amor y me dijeran lo que me dijeran yo sabia que eso no era ni amor ni pasión era "capricho". En fin lo que vi fue a Luna y a Thiago besándose y alrededor a todos mis amigos, o quienes creía que eran mis amigos aplaudiéndolos con una sonrisa gigante y con regalos en las manos, estaban todos menos Jaime y Luca, ahí escuche a la garca mas grande a quien yo llamaba "mejor amiga" diciéndoles._

_— Por fin el amor reina— y ahí yo estaba detrás de la puerta me seque las lagrimas y entre de una todos me miraron yo empecé a aplaudir_

_— Flor de garcas son— de tras mío apareció Luca, me vio y los vio a ellos negó con la cabeza y trato de llevarme— para Luca— le dije, agarre mi anillo y lo tire al piso—_

_— Mar, esto no es como vos pensas –dijo Jaz prácticamente temblando_

_— Y que como es se estaban besando veo el cartelito y todo lo que dice y mis mejores amigos aplaudiendo que tengo que imaginarme, no posta díganme. Vale, vos sabes inventar cosas que me vas a decir que era para tu corto?— la mire bajo su cabeza— Rama, vos estarás ciego pero no sos tarad.o –cuando lo mire vi una lagrima en su mejilla— SIMON, JAZMIN, MELODY, TEFI, HABLEN DIGANME QUE PENSAR AUNQUE SEA INVENTEN UNA MENTIRA NOSE, PERO DIGAN ALGO QUE HICE YO PARA MERECERME ESTO_

_— Mar – dijo Thiago_

_— No Thiago no te gastes en hablar esto es el fin, pero no solo para vos y para mi sino para todos, supuestamente me amaban – lo mire a el— supuestamente eran mis mejores amigas— las mire a ellas y automáticamente bajaron sus cabezas— supuestamente eran mis amigos – los chicos trataban pero no les salía decir nada— supuestamente me querían – los mire a todos— pero esto se termino, hoy digo basta a la mar que estaba por ustedes, porque por mas que lo piensen yo no soy idiota yo estoy idiota por ustedes que es muy diferente, así que Thiago mírame por ultima ves porque es la ultima ves que me vas a ver a mi y a tu hijo – termine de decir eso y todos me miraron_

_— Mar no… — me volvió a mirar y cayo se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas— mi… h..i…j…o?_

_— Si tu hijo eso te quería decir ayer— lo mire con furia— pero NUNCA escúchame BIEN nunca lo vas a conocer… Porque hoy me lo llevo conmigo y te juro por dios que ninguno lo va a conocer nunca y nunca les voy a hablar de ustedes –dije muy segura de mi misma_

_— Mar… nose que decirte yo te juro que no sabia nada … fue todo de Thiago y los chicos –trato de excusarse luna_

_— Me importas poco y nada, así que no te gastes— Thiago se iba acercando junto con los chicos, pero yo fui mas rápida— NI se les ocurra acercarse a mi, por mi están muertos – agarre mi mochila y corrí, con todas mis fuerzas tenia dos planes ir a ver a mi vieja amiga haber si sabia algo que podría hacer o… abortar_

Teo me acariciaba el pelo mientras yo lloraba tirada en la cama, estaba embarazada, tenia 17 años, el padre del bebe me engañaba, no tenia donde ir y para rematarla estaba 22 años en el futuro sola. Pedro no tardo en hacerse presente nuevamente había ido por mas te, en mi estado necesitaba algo que me calmara, pero ya esta a lo hecho pecho a mi me habían engañado y yo no soportaba eso y menos que menos la falsedad de la gente, me preguntaba por cuanto tiempo me habrían engañado, pero yo tenia en mi mente otra pregunta y era el caniche esa era mi única pregunta, pero me la respondía sola, sabia que seguramente estaba tan preocupado proyectando que ni se habría fijado en la realidad. Me incorpore ya no podía seguir así, tenia que pelearla por mi hijo o hija y yo. Teo me abrazo y después lo hizo Pedro, pasaron dos horas hablando de cualquier cosa menos de lo que había pasado o de algo que pudiese llevar a eso. Teo dijo que se iba a dormir después de preguntarme unas cien veces si quería que se quedara despierto y obviamente después de decirle a pedro que si me tocaba un solo pelo le arrancaba la peluca. Pedro y yo nos acomodamos para hablar uno en frente del otro.

— Mar, Thiago me llamo…—mis ojos saltaron de par en par

— Que le dijiste— dije medio alterada

— Cálmate si supiera que estabas acá no pensas que ya estaría acá...— yo nada mas levante mis hombros en señal de ya ni se— si mar estaría acá

— Bueno y que quería— dije lo mas fría que pude pero realmente no me salía

— quería saber si estaba con vos y con su hijo... y si…

—No error MI hijo en todo caso

— Perdón mi error, ósea me contó todo lo que paso, pero según su lado lo queres escuchar o te va a hacer mal a vos y al peque— dijo tierno tocándome la panza

— Perdón… ¿al peque?

— Bueno ché es mi ahijado le tenia que poner un apodo lindo, vos sos la peque y el—dijo acariciando mi panza— es el peque no te pongas celosa eh?

— Vas a ser el mejor padrino que esta cosita— dije tocando su mano con mi panza— pueda tener— y por un momento nos colgamos mirándola pensar que en 8 meses algo saldría de ahí y ese seria según lo que acordamos su ahijado/a, a pesar de que Teo también competía por ese puesto, pero se me había ocurrido que podría ser el tío o el segundo padrino, en fin pensé mucho y llegue a la conclusión que hay que saber todo yo siempre juzgue a la gente que se tapaba los ojos al ver la realidad y hoy no iba a ser una de esas personas— Contame quiero saber

— ¿Segura?— dijo mirándome a los ojos y yo asentí— Bueno parece ser que mi hermana hizo sentir muy culpable a todos, mintiendo – lo mire con los ojos de par en par— si yase lo que pensas, ósea yo no le creí mucho pero igual escucha todo, les hizo creer a todos que estaba embarazada y desamparada, Jaime resulta ser que se entero de esto y se fue porque Thiago lo hecho por otra de las mentiras de mi hermana, pero cuando vos apareciste y dijiste que estabas embarazada mi hermana se la vio venir la noche porque vos ibas a estar con una panza enorme y ella no, entonces confeso la verdad…— yo nada mas me largue a reír y rastitas río conmigo

— Dale y yo soy Marilyn Monroe, usemos la lógica para q Luna estuviese embarazada de Thiago si o si implicaría que igual me engaño porque estamos juntos desde hace 3 meses, o estábamos nose y que yo sepa ya tendría panza si fuese así entonces igual me engaño y me engañaron todos igual

— Bueno Marilyn, nose para mi también bardeo cualquiera…—dijo y se colgó mirando mi panza— ché cuando va a empezar a patear?

—Y cuando le crezcan las piernitas como en 3 meses masomenos… ¿porque me preguntas?

— Nada estaba curioso… ¿Qué le vas a decir de Thiago?— me pregunto `

— Nada cuando me pregunte le contare toda la verdad, como a mi me hubiese gustado que me la cuenten, aunque odio que tenga que crecer sin papa como yo— dije sollozando

— No, no –dijo una vos y vi a Teo apoyado en la puerta— va a crecer con un papa, porque yo voy a estar ahí para el o ella…

— Y yo también, y creo que entre los dos llegamos a hacer uno no?— yo me reí y vi a Teo acercarse a mi panza y poner su mano automáticamente Pedro y yo hicimos lo mismo

— Va a ser un "bebe abierto"— reímos muy fuerte y me sentí feliz

¿Qué se siente te preguntaras no? Se siente bien, no se siente tan sola se siente amor, se siente como si se completara todo, se siente felicidad y así me sentí por 3 meses mi pancita crecía cada día un poquito mas, ya era ritual antes de que los chicos fueran a una misión tocaban mi panza y parecía ya como cabala, aunque mis nervios eran muchos, por suerte no me causo mucho problema el embarazo al contrario vomitaba si, pero muy pocas veces me bajaba la presión o me desmayaba. Teo saltaba de un lado a otro atrás mío y yo me reía muchísimo me cuidaba como si fuese una muñequita de porcelana y a mi no me disgustaba, Pedro no se quedaba atrás, el le hablaba a la panza incluso cuando yo dormía le contaba de los viajes que había hecho, de las misiones que habían realizado, le contaba todo igual que a mi, siempre era la típica en mi cuarto cantando con Teo y con Pedro y ellos contándome a mi y "al peque" de sus aventuras.

Por fin mi sueño se había hecho realidad, con solo 17 años, lo había logrado estaba apunto de subir arriba de un escenario, donde como publico me esperaban miles de personas, abajo pude ver en primera fila a mis terroristas preferidos y les sonreí gracias a ellos todo se había hecho realidad, no paraba de repetírmelo, lo había logrado me había hecho famosa con algo que amaba y que lograba dar ese mensaje de "paz" ese mensaje que Ella se había esforzado por darme y mostrarme, parecía que por fin me había llegado, di una ultima mirada antes de ir a maquillarme para que empiece el show, en mi ultima mirada lo vi a EL, era el amor de mi vida y estaba hay parado con una gran sonrisa, y yo me decía "detrás de las nubes el cielo es siempre azul" después de todo lo que habíamos tenido que afrontar , detrás de todos los teceros o de todos los obstáculos, de todo habíamos llegado a nuestra felicidad, era el amor de mi vida y de eso no había dudas. Pude ver como Teo y Rastitas lo fulminaban con la mirada, ellos eran todo para mi y yo era todo para ellos, habían estado en mis sufrimientos y no iban a dejar que mi corazón sufra, yo a ellos los amaba con toda mi alma, sonreí una ves mas y me senté a que me terminen de maquillar, en mi camarín había una gran M, alguien toco la puerta, era Claudio mi asistente.

— Señorita Rinaldi, hay un hombre que quiere verla dice que es urgente y muy importante, ¿lo ago pasar?— dijo muy amablemente y yo lo medite un segundo y después accedí recodando que yo me debía a mi publico y no podía hacerme la diva

— Bueno esta bien decile que pase, pero que se breve, porque tengo que entrar a escena— Nunca debía dejar que ningún fan se desilusione, esa era mi meta

Entro un señor de unos 40 años, era morocho de ojos verdes y pelado. Cuando me vio palideció, precia que hubiese visto un fantasma.

— ¿Señor esta bien?— dije preocupada

— Sisi —dijo el y me extendió la mano— Thiago, Thiago Bedoya Aguero— dijo mientra estrechaba su mano inmediatamente la saque— veo que sabes quien soy...

— Si sos el tipo que casi le arruina la vida a mi vieja...

— No, soy tu papa...

—Esta muy equivocado

— Mira yo nose que te abran vendido pero...—lo interrumpí

— Si se que genéticamente es mi viejo, pero quédese tranquilo de si es por mi, son mas padres míos Teo y Pedro que usted.

— Mira yo nose que cuento te abra contado tu madre—dijo y yo me enfurecí

— Mi mama me contó la verdad siempre fue frontal y yo por suerte saque eso de ella, me dio la posibilidad de conocerte, pero a mi me daba asco y la verdad no necesito un tercer padre, tengo mi familia que son ellos y mi novio junto con mis amigas y no necesito a nadie mas, se que vos sos del que saque mi sonrisa, sonrisa que me encantaría arrancarme pero no puedo, vos no la peleaste por mi vos fuiste un cobarde y mira vos justo apareces que soy famosa, donde estuviste los últimos 17 años revolcándote con Luna? — el bajo su cabeza— me lo imagine

— Perdón...

— No pidas perdon, sabes que la verdad no me afectaste mucho al no estar por suerte tube una madre que hiso todo por mi y no te nesesita nunca, así que no pidas perdon, andate con tu otra familia si es que la tenes

— Pero hija

— Nunca mas me llames así— dije muy furiosa— vos no sos mi viejos y no quiero otro ya tengo 2 y con eso e basta y me sobra no voy a perder mi tiempoconociendome con vos, yo no soy tu hija y tampoco lo pienso ser— dije y me diriji a la puera

— Para— me dijo y me di vuelta— le podes dar esta carta a tu mama— y me dio un sobre

— Mira, no creo que pueda leerla

— Hija... perdon Mariana, yo seque les hice mal pero dasela porfavos

— No va a poder leerla poruqe mi mama murio hace un par de años— dije y me tope con sus ojos con lagrimas— ¿Me vas a decir que la amas?— el asintio— mira yo te digo algo vos seguro te enamoraste de esta luna, no? bueno el enamoramiento no dura, pero el amor es para siempre, perdiste al amo de tu vida por una confucion con tu cabeza y eso hiso que arruinaras tu vida, fuiste demaciado egoista como para ver los sentimientos de los demas y te concentraste en los tuyos, eso es lo que se te pago con karma todo vuelve dicen no?— y ahi me di vuelta para no volver a mirar atras.

Me subí al escenario con mi guitarra

— Esta canción la escribió hace mucho tiempo mi mama cuando yo todavía estaba en su panza, habla de los sentimientos y del ¿que se siente? habla de amor, habla de traición, de un corazón roto, del amor y la vida, hoy decidí abrir con esta canción porque después de mucho tiempo entendí lo que significaba, pero hoy lo logre comprender así que se la dedico a ella.

Cante una cancion llamada ¿Qué se siente? haciendo llegar a las lagrimas a más de uno... inclusive a mi padre, al biológico. Cuando el show llego a la mitad comenzo un reseso, en el que otra banda cantaria mientras yo descansaba mi voz, decidi ir a mi camarino y leer la carta que me dejo mi mamá, una vez más como siempre.

_Mariana: Hija, ya 15 años sos toda una mujer, yo siempre viví con el miedo que algo me pase, entonces escribo esta carta mientras te veo jugar con Teo en el parque y veo a Pedro uniéndoseles, hija si yo por alguna razón no estoy con vos quiero que sepas que te amo y te quiero dejar una lección, por si no llego a verte con tu primer corazón roto te dejo unas palabras que te van a ayudar y una canción. El primer corazón roto es una mancha en tu corazón que nunca se va a ir, pero con en tiempo vas a ver que el dolor se termina, nunca llueve 30 días sin parar, siempre que llovió paro, si me dirás que esos son dichos de viejas, pero yo creo en ellos porque ellos me ayudaron, un hombre no te hace lo que sos vos te haces como sos, la canción que escribí es para tu papa, la persona que mas me lastimo pero que me dio la alegría mas grande. Te dejo como lección esto quien te ama nunca te lastima pero quien amas casi siempre te lastima, entendes la diferencia si te aman no te lastiman, pero la diferencia es si vos amas y ese amor no es reciproco eso lastima, pero para siempre para cuando sientas que no das mas pensa en lo que queres, pensa en quien queres ser y concéntrate en eso. Nunca dejes que el dolor te consuma, pase lo que pase siempre tenes que afrontar las cosas. Jugatela por lo que queres, no por miedo a errar dejes de jugar. Por eso hija te digo que te amo y que cuando pienses ¿que se siente? leas esta canción te ama mucho_

_Mama_

Hay mama como me gustaría que estuvieses acá, que me veas con mis 17 años con mi novio se llama Juan Pedro y se que lo hubieras amado, nos costo estar juntos pero como vos me enseñaste la peleé y no deje que nadie me pase por arriba. Estamos muy enamorados, Teo y Pedro andan locos detrás de el lo persiguen todo el tiempo no nos dejan estar solos ¡nunca!. Hoy vi a Thiago, mi papa y entendí todo cuando lo vi supe que te enamoro y aunque soy tan orgullosa como vos y no quiero cambios en mi vida, quiero que sepas que por fin entendí el significado de todo lo que me escribiste y de tu canción hoy entendí que se siente...


End file.
